User talk:Bendos the Silent
{| cellpadding="10" cellspacing="8" style="width: 100%; background-color:#FFFFFF; border: 5px solid blue; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; vertical-align: top;" | Archives: *Archive 1 (NOTE: Some messages were deleted before the archive was made - Check the page history of my Talk Page to find older messages.) *Archive 2 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bendo14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 03:55, July 2, 2010 Hello this is a message regarding the wiki to you an admin. I think this wiki should cut down on the amount of trivia if u look at a character from Gundalian Invaders or Mechtanium Surge. The trivia seems overall messy and big I think people should cutdown on the amount 3-4 7 max i would say thank you if you decide to take your time and read this. Wazzup!?! 02:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Uh... http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan Go there since the chat is lagging its better. Hey! MediaWiki:Emoticons Hey Bendo. I was looking at MediaWiki:Emoticons and noticed you had a bunch of emoticons that were rather large. As they are automatically resized to 19x19 px while in and using those large emotes causes the entire picture to be loaded, you should resize all of them to 19 by 19, either in the url or in the actual images. Thanks, Cook Me Plox 01:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) MUHAHA Artemisblossom brings you peace. 02:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Tarty isn't my best work, but thanks. Artemisblossom brings you peace. 23:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Where is the new page for Unnamed BakuMine? Perhapes we should redirect it there? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. LOSER BAKUGAN IS FOR LOSERS I hate bakugan (talk) 16:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Get a f***** life stupid hater Timi Nidorfer Yliaster (talk) 16:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Mate! congratz on earnin rank #2! i think u have skills 2 become a crat so if u agree i think u should try get teh position Bendo14! from User: Savage-Darkus Dude ... Don't use red as a background. It's not good for the eyes. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| ''Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 23:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :That's been a general rule for a while ... as well as common sense. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 23:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I know i know where you got the Naseous Noctourine poem...its from my favorite comic strip of all time...Calivin and Hobbes... From so simple a beginning, endless forms, most beautiful and most wonderful have been and are, being evolved -Charles Darwin 01:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) O_O" every book?! DANG! im trying to get every book...im trying s hard...with borders closed its gonna be alot harder From so simple a beginning, endless forms, most beautiful and most wonderful have been and are, being evolved -Charles Darwin 01:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah My uncle got me the authorative Calvin and hobbes and ive gotten hooked...and that was when i was 3. turns out, my grandpa had "Something under the bed is drooling" and he let me have it so ive been trying to get alot of the books From so simple a beginning, endless forms, most beautiful and most wonderful have been and are, being evolved -Charles Darwin 01:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) All i can say is. (Facepalm) do whatever. Idc. 1. I'm not raging at anyone. 2. I'm just in a bad mood. 3. Have you eben read what the stuff says? 4. It's not trivia. 5. Do what you think is right. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 01:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) why Why did you undo the edit I made to mechtavious destroyer. There is no such thing as Razenoid destroyer. Reaper was here 16:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Warning 1 for saying “dammit” in chat Warning 2 for saying “bishes” in chat. (facepalm) Bishes is not a bad word. Dammit maybe. I'm living for my dying wish. 16:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you at work. Hey Ben, how's it going. Well I would just like you to find you name, and edit my relationships page. Just put..well use the rest as references, but be honest. Ok cya. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 19:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wassup? Yo Bendo I voted that you would make a GOOD CRAT! P.S why did you delete all the info on Avior's page?- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice (talk) 23:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC)" kickbanned Kickbanned. Bendo I have been kickbanned by you and it has already been 5 days. I think I have been kickbanned to long and you probably meant to unkickban me a few days ago because I shouldn't be kickbanned if I was annoying. So I would appreciate it if you unkickban me. Reaper was here 23:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Make A NEW VIDEO Beyblade friend (talk) 00:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC)BEYBLADE FRIEND Mechtavius Destroyer Review Heya Bendo, i found the first (i think) Mechtavius Destroyer review on youtube. the youtube user is danle2001 search on google or youtube (i recommend google) theres two parts but it isn't really a great review. But he sure finds good finds appearently. He compares DDestroyer to Mechtavius Aswell. Zierant (talk) 01:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bendo, this is Bakuganman. I wanted to make a new page called "Helios (Character)". He's a main character in the series, so I thought: Hey, why not give Helios a page of his own, like Drago? Dinoqueen said I should ask you if I could make it, so what do you say? Bakuganman (talk) 22:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Question Didn't Damdos appear in Wiseman Cometh? when the workers had that machine shoot the bakugan, the same subterra damakor was there. So shouldn't Damdo's first appearence be in Wiseman Cometh? [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 17:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I compared the scene where damakor was sent out and it appears he has the same voice actor as he was smashing rocks. so it could be him maybe. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 17:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hey Just a friendly message , asking you to come on the chat =) -Charlie By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 19:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bendo, this is Dark and I was wondering if I can be your benefactor and you could be your benefactor? It is okay if you don't want me to be it. It is your choice. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 00:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I actually mean if you could be my receiver and I can be your benefactor and you can my benefactor and I will be you receiver. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 01:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) had that coming, tell me when im unbanned Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 20:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) woops Yup-Red Lol same here-Red ok please don't ban me for saying this. I have the question of, why did I get kickbanned (I am having a hard time deciding between the godmodding and the"argument".) and how long will I be kickbanned? Oh and just to let you know I know what your hands look like and I know what you sound like. XD (youtube.) Jadestonedarkusking (talk) 09:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I just wanted to know thats all. Please don't ban me. Jadestonedarkusking (talk) 09:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) (Pyrus Defender11)Can you help me whit my accaunt? Question So, in the New vestroia episodes, The Bakugan Traps are in the "Bakugan Seen" or "Bakugan Debut" section, shouldn't there be a section for "Bakugan Trap Seen" And "Bakugan Trap Debut" it isn't technically a Bakugan, its a different type of it like (Mechtogan,Battle Gear,Etc) which have the (Battle Gear Seen) or whatever on it. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 23:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) BTW wisemanquote should Wiseman have a quote on his page? i think this one is good. "My name is Wiseman and im here to bring an end to the peaceful co-existent bond between Bakugan and Humans." -Wiseman, Gunz Blazing [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 22:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hey Benbo14-its me joeysamek) i have recenley ben bloocked for chat rooms on a count of a minnpelled word- i ment to say kid snd the way i spelled it kis the way i mis-used this word someone bllocked me i am supposed to ask an inminadstrater like you... pleese do what you can MASTER SPECTRA (talk) 17:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC)MASTER SPECTRAMASTER SPECTRA (talk) 17:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) or (joeysamek) Family Gallery For mai pic in the family gallery, use this one instead. I like it better. I'm living for my dying wish. 00:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Now to tell AOH and DQ. Everyone loves me so much. =P I'm living for my dying wish. 01:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know I sound like a total fail kiss-up trying to get their booty saved, but I seriously hope to come to a stand of "peace" with you. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~blahblahblah~''Murp?~'' 02:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) 3 ACCOUNTS !!!!YOU'RE ROBERT54562 AND REED2389 AREN'T YOU HOW DARE YOU HAVE 3 ACCOUNTS!!!!